


州官放火

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤（兄）&都暻秀（兄） 卞白贤（弟）&度庆洙（弟）2018.12.30
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 3





	州官放火

“你就是死缠烂打小洙的那个白贤？”  
来人单方面意图挑事儿的火药味出师未捷，被一只酱猪脚毫不留情地浇灭，被点名的边氏用类似海獭修理树干的方式，活用靓丽的白牙三百六十度刨着那根光溜骨头棒子，以一种虔诚中略带情色的态度将其吮得啧啧作响。虽然场面有些滑稽，但毕竟来者不善，明显是凭桌牌认人的帅哥并未被这过分小市民的质朴动摇，他绷着脸插着裤兜直直杵在桌边，姿态酷得不是一星半点。此情此景确实不适合再与猪脚骨头纠缠不休，边伯贤吊着眼睛瞥了眼严肃正经的人，含糊着“喔”了声，终于放弃用舌头剔出躲在刁钻部位的那一点美味。  
“嘶···怎么，你就是佩奇？”边伯贤一边收回蓄满嘴巴的口水，一边举着爪子找纸巾擦手，还不忘搭理一下妨碍他愉快享用美食的人，忙中有序，令人钦佩。  
“请问你就是白贤吗？”边伯贤嗦干净手指上的油水，似笑非笑瞅着把‘你TM再胡说八道老子就打爆你狗头’强行转化为文明用语的人，飞快答道：我不是。  
无论是“死缠烂打”这个行为，还是“白贤”这个名字，确实都对不上号——虽然也脱不开关系就是了。  
“抱歉。我弟弟……”来人再度确认了桌牌号，眼底划过尴尬和怀疑，沉默了片刻做出了坦率的口头道歉。  
“认错人是该抱歉——噢thank you～虽然是兄弟，但我比他帅多了。你是我弟男朋友的哥哥吧。”接过眼镜小哥的赔罪手帕纸，边伯贤简单点清人物关系，又补了一句，“‘死缠烂打’这个说法不太对，好像俩孩子是两情相悦的交往。”  
“他们经常来的这家店东西都挺好吃的，你也坐下来点儿？别客气哈。”  
被摆了一道的亲家哥哥——都暻秀只想不客气地生吞活剥了边伯贤，他捏了捏拳没立刻发作，无视对方意图蒙混过关的开朗笑容，仍是用居高临下的姿态垂着眼皮看人，沉声问道：“那兔崽……你弟现在在哪里？”  
“去洗手间了。倒是庆洙呢？听说是个很可爱的小孩。”  
“在家。”被勒令不许出来。  
“我说都葛格。”边伯贤显然已经认同了‘一家人’的设定，熟稔亲昵地给都暻秀夹了筷年糕进碟推到他面前，笑得高深莫测，“据我了解到的信息，咱们家之间的距离就两站地铁，而我弟十五分钟前就说要去洗手间，我寻思着这会儿他俩已经见上面了呢。”  
都暻秀当即就和被踩着尾巴似的瞬间挺直了腰板，一副打算飞奔回去当场抓获嫌疑人的架势，但电光火石间他回想起弟弟今天格外老实听话的表现，又不由得心一凉，脑内瞬间构建出俩小孩如何暗度陈仓的画面，不得不承认要阻止小鸳鸯相会为时已晚。无声哀叹大势已去，都暻秀只得又习惯性猫起背，不爽的情绪化为又臭又硬的态度：“你倒是知道得清楚。助纣为虐。”  
“刚推理出来的。很有我当年的风范，不简单。”边伯贤夹起海鲜饼蘸了蘸炒年糕的酱汁，边塞进嘴里嚼边侃侃而谈，“现代文明社会，人类对纯洁爱情的追求是没有错的。俩小朋友又没有干啥坏事，急着兴师问罪作什么。”  
“小孩子懂什么爱情。”面对态度跟个草莓棉花糖似的人，都暻秀下意识就抄起手臂，将自己气势凌驾于其上。  
“啊！多么迂腐！灭人欲的封建余孽思想！你怎么就忍心抹杀亲生弟弟的天性呢！”要是边伯贤嘴角没沾着辣酱，这番激昂发言的效果还能更好一些。都暻秀显然不会就这么轻易被对付过去，他昂着下巴，用一种神仙睥睨愚民的视线扫射边伯贤，慢条斯理怼道，“你才是丧尽天良，你才是不切实际一派胡言，你弟才是天生喜欢男人。”  
边伯贤直勾勾盯着都暻秀看，像在观察一只圆溜溜的小刺猬，毫不遮掩的火辣眼神愣是把后者看得心头冒火。边伯贤全然没有被言语冒犯了的自觉，反而没心没肺似的笑弯了眼睛，嗲嗲的语气像极了撒娇：“反正我是持乐观态度啦，好像双方都是初恋哦。十六岁的初恋诶！人生中多么美好的经验呀！我们作为家长应该正确引导，而不是一上来就想着赶尽杀绝呀。”  
“是早恋。影响学习。”实际上都暻秀本人念书那会儿就不是特老实的孩子，对于早恋和学习的话题一点教育别人的权利都没有，不过眼下情况特殊，做些成熟兄长会做的事沽名钓誉一番也无可厚非。大人嘛，狡猾得很，谎话肯定只朝着对自己有利的方向扯。  
“恋哪分什么早晚，而且影响学习这个结论下得太武断了吧？听白贤说他和庆洙一直一起做功课的。他俩多乖、多纯真啊！光是看着他们在一起的画面，就觉得心灵都被治愈了呢！”  
“嘁。”都暻秀皮笑肉不笑地发出一个嘲讽力极强的音节，权当作‘做个屁功课，绝对是你家兔崽子抄我家孩子作业’的替代，他恶狠狠盯着边伯贤精致的脸蛋，把后者从眉梢到下巴尖儿都细细打量了一番，仿佛是要把这家伙的长相记牢，审视了人家好一会儿，才露出一副倦了和姓边的浪费时间的模样，决定鸣金收兵，离开前的总结陈词掷地有声。  
“总之我绝对不会同意他们交往。”  
边伯贤不以为意地撇撇嘴角，瞅了瞅某人潇洒背影，把注意力放回那筷被遗弃的炒年糕。

开门的是白贤，都暻秀面无表情地对上那张和边伯贤颇为相似的脸，眼中的多云火速转成了暴风雨。  
“嗨~晚上好啊都葛格。”边伯贤大手一挥示意小的可以退下，自个儿笑容满面地接管了关大门和给客人拿室内拖鞋的工作，只可惜这份殷勤并没有被领情。  
“庆洙呢。”  
“在写作业。”  
“给他五分钟，收拾好东西跟我回家。”  
“别这么严肃嘛，我家每晚都有甜点时间哦，今天的菜单是芝士蛋糕和热巧克力。”  
结果就是嫌弃着“太甜太腻”的都暻秀，把装巧克力的杯子沿都舔了个干净，估计要不是碍于面子，他还得再来一份。边伯贤支着脑袋欣赏他一鼓一鼓的脸颊，看着他藏起来的可爱咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡，偷偷地冒了出来。  
“谢谢。”都暻秀优雅地放下杯子，认了自己吃人嘴短，原本打算硬邦邦到底的口气都被甜食软化了不少。  
本来都暻秀也只是想和弟弟好好谈谈，却不想到晚上了这小孩还不着家也不接电话，后来还是那个写满脸胡搅蛮缠的边家哥哥打电话过来报平安，说小朋友去他家玩儿啦不用担心。  
在你家才是最放不下心的好吗？白天被调虎离山走这事儿，性质恶劣情节严重，庆洙可能会躲房间里避免挨训也在预想之中，都暻秀却不料他直接到‘男朋友’家去了——估计是他盘算着第二天哥哥很早就要去上班，忙起来就顾不得秋后算账。都暻秀本就觉得孩子翅膀硬了，边家小崽子难辞其咎，边伯贤这一通电话无异于火上浇油，更坚定了他采取连坐制追究边家大崽子连带责任的意志。  
未曾想当天第二场战役也出师不利，被一块蛋糕缴了械，都暻秀也知道这儿不比公司，训犯错下属的态度无益问题的解决，只得收起满口的獠牙，委婉地表达了自己还是打算把孩子接回家的意愿。  
“先别急，白贤教庆洙弹钢琴呢。”  
“哦嚯？”抱着微妙的心情跟着边伯贤一块儿埋伏到白贤房门口，都暻秀扒门缝看明白是怎么回事儿后，只想一脚踹翻信口开河的边伯贤。  
那‘钢琴’都暻秀也会弹：别踩白块儿。这手机游戏看着简单后期却太鬼畜，饶是都暻秀天生乐感不错，没训练过的手速也委实跟不上，他向来不爱给自己添堵，认真挑战过几次均以失败告终后便简单粗暴地一删了之。  
白贤在玩的甚至是一首不算难的曲子，但庆洙的目光太过闪亮，仿佛是在欣赏什么大师的公演。都暻秀目睹钢琴少年的形象粉碎，又无力阻止一道沟壑陡然出现，自己在这头，而庆洙在那头。  
随着完美通关的音效响起，边家小子毫不迟疑地转头望向庆洙带笑的眼睛，眉眼间都是独属于少年的骄傲神色，稚气未脱却耀眼无比，按捺不住的喜悦之情被迫不及待抖露出来，就为了讨一声清亮柔软的夸奖。  
都暻秀极轻地叹了口气，缩回窥探的脖子才注意到边伯贤也跟着蹲在一边，他小松鼠似的两只手揣在胸口，满脸的无辜。  
“我是真的会弹钢琴哦，要听吗？”  
“我来的是什么维也纳金色大厅吗。”  
“是真的！”  
“哦。”  
“要听吗？”  
“···改日吧。”  
威严又沉稳的都家哥哥，少有地感受到了挫败感，因为无奈而略放松下来的表情，看得边伯贤觉着有些好笑。  
这种氛围下的四方会谈就十分亲切了，众人坐定后，两个小孩开始坦白交往的契机和流程，边伯贤像是参与综艺节目现场录制的热心观众，十分捧场地插入一系列感叹词，而三人卖力的表演仿佛就是不能取悦严苛的观众。都暻秀不为所动，听完清新的校园爱情剧大纲后沉吟片刻，对弟弟道：“这不是你一个人的事情，你必须认真考虑清楚，你能对他负责任吗？”  
都暻秀该有一肚子道理能讲的，他了然自己的定位：他是成熟的社会人，是最有话语权的家长，考虑事情必须现实，可说出口的却是退了一步的发言。边伯贤也挺意外，鉴于不够友好的初见印象，边伯贤认了要承受都暻秀不知无心还是刻意的毒舌，甚至做好了会被殃及池鱼的心理准备，却发现他是个温柔得多的人。  
“我不想和白贤分开。”鼓足勇气表达的小朋友一脸凝重，语气带着些隐隐的哽咽，而另一个一脸认真的小孩很干脆地接上了话，“我会抓牢庆洙的，我——”  
“够了别说了。”都暻秀脸酸到几乎要叹气出声了，显然预料到了接下来会有什么肉麻的发言，他也不知道自己确认到弟弟的坚定后该摆出什么样的表情，明明反对的态度已经不那么强硬了，僵住的表情和冷淡的语气却让俩小孩紧张地大气不敢出。察言观色世界冠军边伯贤这种时候自然不会让好好的天被都暻秀聊死，迅速用春暖花开的口吻挽尊道，“初恋就好好享受，想太远压力会很大哦，一开始就抱着沉重的心情去谈恋爱，怎么能有好结果呢。”  
“太年轻了。”此刻正头大的都暻秀好歹也是斟酌了一下措辞的，没让‘幼稚’脱口而出。  
“年轻有什么不好，儿孙自有儿孙福嘛。”  
都暻秀听着这话横竖觉得哪里不对劲，然而面对那人赏心悦目的脸也很难再骂出口什么，好在这会儿他又记起来自己杀上门的目的，起身走过去轻轻呼噜了一下弟弟的头发，让他跟自己回家。  
庆洙偷偷和白贤勾了勾小手指才听话地去拿自己的书包，都暻秀看到了也并不说穿，目光逡巡在姓边的两个人脸上，十分不合时宜地想着：长得好看的人真的会让心变柔软，没有办法的事。  
这微妙的念头使得他回家路上也在晃神，不自觉问出了口：“他哥哥是做什么的？”  
“哈啊？”庆洙本来嘟着嘴有些闷闷不乐，冷不丁被问到这个奇怪的问题一时还没反应过来，“谁？白贤哥哥？”  
“嗯。”  
“···厉害了我的哥。”庆洙皱起五官的小表情像是吃到了一颗青皮橘子，语气也酸得露骨，可惜面对自家权威他一向敢怒不敢言。  
“您有没有听说过‘不许百姓点灯’的上一句。”  
“你想多了，我没那个意思。”  
我信你个鬼，你个暴君不讲道理得很。

“怎么样，都说老哥出马一个顶俩，学着点。”  
“你只是觉得好玩想看戏吧。”  
“没让你学过河拆桥。白天教你声东击西给你创造见面机会的是谁？刚才阻止大号庆洙一进门就揍死你的是谁？嗯？好处全让你捞着了还不知感恩！什么小白眼狼？”边伯贤恨恨地掐住弟弟小脸，咬牙切齿。  
“好好好，知道了。多谢老哥。”  
“乖。呀真是，那两个明明是亲兄弟，怎么哥哥就这么难搞。”  
“不要说得好像庆洙很随便。”白贤揉揉自己被捏出印子的脸颊，腹诽边伯贤不自知自己也很难缠，小声逼逼道，“庆洙他哥哥很聪明的，据说大学期间自学了外语和编程，‘是公司里头发最多的程序员，虽然死严肃又固执又霸道，但是真的很优秀，后辈们都很尊敬他’。”  
“什么啊，庆洙也挺坏心眼的嘛。”边伯贤爆笑出声，眼前浮现出舔干净唇上巧克力的都暻秀，心道都家怕不是祖传的天使恶魔共存一体，要是戳开那个大眼睛帅哥看似高不可攀的傲慢外皮，大概就会淌出蜜来。  
“那个人虽然‘死严肃又固执又霸道’，但还是蛮可爱的。我还没见过姿势不变，眼珠子却可以动得那么灵活的人。”半分真诚半分打趣地发表完感想，边伯贤又想起什么似的勾住白贤脖子，鬼鬼祟祟压低嗓音问道，“话说庆洙的嘴巴形状好像也有点像爱心诶，你俩啵啵过没？什么感觉？”  
“没有啦，烦死了。想知道就自己去试啊。”  
“吼吼，这么大方？”  
“别开庆洙玩笑！我说的是亲庆洙的哥哥！你不是还说人家可爱什么的。”  
“诶？我说出口了？”  
“少装傻。”

都暻秀和边伯贤很快就见到了第三次面，原因也还是和俩小的有关。目睹了弟弟如何兴致高涨和‘男朋友’定好周末约会时间的都某，犹豫再三还是联系了边伯贤打探细节，弄清楚了约会的具体安排后还没来得及挂电话，就被揭穿了真实意图。  
“都葛格想玩跟踪？带我一起吧！”  
于是各怀目的的大人们时隔一周在星X克碰了头，边伯贤似笑非笑地冲着又是一身黑的都暻秀“哟”了一声，又寒暄了句“不冷吗”，很是绅士地请他喝了热饮。虽然在聊天工具上尬聊了不止一次，但到底彼此的立场微妙，两个人就那么各自注意着窗外的动静一口口啜饮咖啡，终于，维持了约十分钟的寂静被边伯贤打破。  
“都葛格怎么知道我手机号的？”  
“庆洙说白贤告诉他，‘我哥是本市最大洗脚城的老板，有空可以去免费洗脚’。然后就把电话给我了。” 都暻秀语气一如既往淡定，却并不妨碍边伯贤听出一丝促狭的味道。  
“哇哦。”边伯贤闻言旋即绽放出一个巨大的假笑，内心已经开始计划怎么回家打小孩。  
“确切来说我管理的是酒店，贵宾前来用餐、入住或者洗浴都是可以的呢。”  
话题转瞬之间就被终结，都暻秀望着巧笑倩兮的美男子欲言又止，正当尴尬准备扩散的瞬间，街角一蓝一白的两个少年及时出现，店里的两个人默契地同时站起身，互相交换完一个眼神便一起跟了上去。  
首站就是漫画店，都暻秀压低了鸭舌帽檐绕到了隔着两排书籍的角落里，正琢磨从哪个角度监视时就听见背后幽幽传来边伯贤的声音，“啊，龙珠。好怀念。”  
“我有翻译版的全套。”被喜爱的漫画吸引转身的都暻秀，有些高兴地轻轻抽出系列漫画的其中一册，熟练又小心地翻到某一页，“我最爱的名场景。”  
“诶，这里我有印象！”  
“是吧？要不要收一套原版···”都暻秀合上漫画用手指摩挲着书脊，又陷入了久违的纠结中。  
“收藏？”  
“嗯。”都暻秀自认也不是什么狂饭，仅仅是作为收藏的话，有无必要再买一整套这事儿确实还有待商榷，反正也是一时兴起又想起了这茬，至少不用现在就下什么决心。  
“这样哦。”边伯贤若有所思，“比起自己买，这种有特殊意义的东西作为礼物更好吧？明年起开始许愿吧。”  
“疯了吗，你以为一共有几本？原版一套哪是说送就送的。”  
“反过来说，如果有谁每年送你一本日语原版，就算是完全版也要坚持至少三十年以上，不是很感人嘛。”  
“那我会在收到最后一本的瞬间起和那个谁开始交往的。”都暻秀极度不走心地开了个玩笑，将漫画仔细放回书架，收回胳膊撞到某个软软的物体，这才发觉自己像是被边伯贤堵在了墙角，两个人之间的距离过于近，害得他转回身时差点亲上边伯贤的脸颊。然而都暻秀还没来得及条件反射推远边伯贤，那厮反而先害羞了。边伯贤连忙往后跳开一步，抿着唇眨巴着眼睛，脸颊有点泛红，活像是被调戏了的黄花大闺女。  
老天野啊——被萌到的都暻秀内心一阵惊悚——自己居然想继续逗逗他。  
说时迟那时快，边伯贤突然扯住都暻秀的卫衣带子带着他和自己一起蹲下，小心翼翼指了指他后上方，意思俩小孩上二楼了，他俩也该转移阵地。都暻秀被猝不及防收紧了领口，脖子不可避免被勒疼了，倒是没发半点脾气，只点了点头，默默将自己的帽子整理回原状。  
二楼有不少二次元相关的周边，边伯贤饶有兴致地挑着虚拟偶像的亚克力挂件，余光瞥到都暻秀正在看某手游人物的Q版小立牌，便贱兮兮地凑过去指着他盯着的某个人物道，“我也喜欢她。”  
“同担拒否。”  
“那这部番的这孩子怎么样？”  
“我推另一个。这个。”  
“我吃她们的百合CP！真厉害，我好像和你有很多共同话题。”  
“谁管你。”  
暴露了私人爱好的都暻秀本就不觉得喜欢纸片人有什么大不了，况且这儿还有个追番列表与自己的高度重合的大男人在，同类面前更谈不上什么羞耻。不过到底也是平时身边没谁和自己能聊这些，都暻秀嘴上嫌弃，兴奋的劲儿也不比边伯贤少。  
结果两个人逛着逛着又开始讨论漫改的电影，然后又很理所应当地买了些小玩意，心满意足地聊完结完账才想起来跟踪的事儿，两人把战利品塞进裤袋急急忙忙飞奔向店门，差一点就和在门口买冰淇淋的小孩儿门撞个正着。寒风刀似的切割向刚从暖气房里出来的家伙们，边伯贤一边小小声惊呼着好冷好冷，一边兴冲冲问都暻秀要不要也来份。  
“十二月份哪有人吃冰淇淋。”  
“十二月份还有人卖冰淇淋呢，存在即合理。”  
都暻秀懒得再回杠，正打算还刚才那杯咖啡的人情，等俩小孩走远了便去买了个甜筒，递到边伯贤手上后立刻搓了搓手，想插衣兜却才记起来自己的卫衣没有口袋。  
“让你耍帅吧，就说会冷的。最近可是寒潮。”  
“···哦。你有暖宝宝吗？”  
“在口袋里。”  
在这种场景下，都暻秀也不至于恶劣到把人家暖宝宝就这么掏出来自己用——边伯贤还在吸鼻涕呢。都暻秀有点犯难，犹豫着要不要把手塞进已经被占满了位置的裤袋，搓着手不再说话。  
边伯贤看在眼里，不多废话抓紧时间吃冰淇淋，被奶味十足的美味冰得脑瓜子疼，整个人抖成了振动模式，好不容易把蛋筒也啃干净，用附赠的纸巾擦完手就赶紧去衣兜寻求暖宝宝的慰藉。  
“别逞能了，插进来。”实在看不惯都暻秀的单薄小身板瑟瑟发抖的样子，鼻头有些冻红了的边伯贤扯开一点衣兜，示意都暻秀把手放进去，见他还不动作，和教育小孩儿似的厉声道，“和自己较劲有意思么？”  
鲜少挨训的都暻秀楞了一下，顺从地接受了边伯贤的好意，然而他真的把手插进衣兜以后，边伯贤倒开始娇羞了。都暻秀好像生来撩而不自知，他很自然地贴近边伯贤，将两只手分别放进了两边的口袋，这使得后者像是被半搂进了他的怀里。  
寒潮侵袭的十二月，冰淇淋店旁的小拐角处不知道在做什么的两个大男人之间却谜样火热。都暻秀泰然自若地专心捏着边伯贤分享出来的半边暖宝宝，偶尔碰到他温热的手指也不动声色。方才大方邀请人家的边伯贤有点无措，只好就着这距离数都暻秀的睫毛，数完睫毛又数眉毛，内心盘算着要怎么给他修理出个形状，接着视线就不自觉黏到了他的唇上。  
真的是心形诶。  
“那个···都葛格，我们又跟丢了。”  
“你就不能早点说吗？”  
“气氛正好嘛这不是。”  
都暻秀冷哼着收回手，拿出手机看看时间也差不多了，便决定直接去约会安排表上的午餐地点守株待兔。

玫瑰、高脚杯、钢琴伴奏的背景乐，都暻秀木着脸任由边伯贤决定好了菜单，质疑自己到底在干什么。  
小朋友们用午餐的地点正是边伯贤经营的“洗脚城”，想来也是小边假公济私合理利用自家资源。经理毕恭毕敬亲自来点餐的行为也真正让都暻秀信了——眼前这货是真总裁，虽然看着挺好揉捏。  
反正对这个牛逼哄哄的人态度不友善也不是一两次了，都暻秀也不打算特意做什么改变，直接把人家晾在一边，趁着等上餐的时间用手机检查邮件，看着看着眉头就纠结了起来。  
“约会还看手机，好过分。”  
“别闹。我今天可是请了假出来的。”也不知道‘约会’这个词到底有没有被听清，都暻秀头也不抬地这么回了一句。  
“就这么爱窥探弟弟私生活？”  
“看你就知道你弟也不是省油的灯，万一他把庆洙带去奇怪的地方怎么办。”  
“你为什么这么熟练啊，有故事哦？”边伯贤揶揄地冲都暻秀挤眼睛，可惜后者忙着敲键盘并不打算施舍给他一点关注，“呀，既然都请假了就暂时忘记工作吧？看看我嘛。”  
都暻秀手一顿，抬起视线飞速扫了一眼撒娇的大金毛，忍住想要摸摸他的脑袋的冲动，又收回目光继续回复邮件。  
“嗯，挺好看的。”  
“怎么这样虚情假意啊！渣男！到底什么工作这么要紧？眉毛都成死结了。”  
“去留意向统计出来了，我最看好的学生打算去总公司。”  
你说这个谁懂啊？边伯贤改变策略，花了一分钟以一问一答的形式搞懂了来龙去脉，大概了解到都暻秀的公司有在做软件外包，新进的实习生经过半年的外语培训可以自由申请留在本地，或是以出差性质去总公司，而都暻秀听完结业发表后最欣赏的一个孩子并不打算留下。  
被派遣去的部门出了名的严格，而且就算去了很有可能半年后又会被调回来，但毕竟总公司在更大的城市，年轻人想要接受挑战谋求更多发展机会也实属正常，都暻秀惜才不舍的心理虽然能理解，可也不至于不开心得这样露骨。  
“控制欲很强嘛都葛格。”  
“中意的都想握在手里。”都暻秀放下手机，放软了语气的嘟囔简直像在耍赖，“我不否认自私。”  
直白的话语反倒更让边伯贤觉得都暻秀好玩，就好比非要伪装成大人的小孩子，偶尔显露出来的任性十分招人爱。  
“都葛格其实很没安全感吧？”  
这个人洒脱却又固执，想做出一副游刃有余的成熟模样，真正喜欢的东西却牢牢攥着不肯放手。  
“又在胡说八道什么。”  
“好啦好啦，可以开动了！”说话间餐点都已经上齐，边伯贤心情特好地将自己的牛排切了一块放进都暻秀的盘子里，作为交换卷走了一叉子他的意大利面，动作行云流水，都暻秀也没作势阻止一下。  
“特地点了五分的，不用担心太多血水。”  
“没关系。”  
“餐包也很好吃，推荐蘸一蘸这个试试。”  
“嗯。”  
“刚才没给你点甜点呢，吃完还有胃口的话安利一下焦糖布丁。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有啊——”  
“上次就想说了，吃饭不要吧唧嘴。”  
边伯贤闭上嘴巴，委委屈屈呜呜嘤嘤，都暻秀见状没能忍住笑，为成功欺负到他由衷高兴起来，片刻前的不快像是假的，边伯贤皱鼻子的动作就足够让都暻秀把工作上的郁闷忘个干净。  
直到布丁也进了肚子，都暻秀才“嗯？”着环视四周，有些无语地发现自己又双叒忘记了初衷，俩孩子该是已经去了下一个目的地。  
“嗨呀，总之木已成舟，放松一下吧。”  
“什么木已成舟。你这个人，有伤风化。”  
“我说什么了？你怎么又瞎想污蔑我！”  
接下来的事态发展，像是脱缰野马争相赛跑般朝着都暻秀理解无能的方向狂奔而去，边伯贤铁了心要消遣一会儿——或者说消遣都暻秀一会儿——说着什么‘每天都有一单可以免费，条件是钢琴演奏必须获得十个人以上的掌声’，然后他就真的去和工作人员小姐姐交涉，真的坐到了钢琴前。  
都暻秀已经不知道该怎么吐槽，且不说边伯贤自己的店哪个敢收他钱，他这架势显然是为了炫耀一番，做作得过于明显了。  
然而最恐怖的莫过于，都暻秀并不反感边伯贤的浮夸，甚至觉得这样的他该死的英俊逼人。  
明快活泼的曲调从漂亮的指尖倾泻而出，都暻秀好一会儿才认出是上周白贤玩游戏弹的那首钢琴曲，脑内钢琴青年的文艺美好形象再度拔地而起。边伯贤那颗毛茸茸的脑袋随着节奏轻轻晃动，挑逗起都暻秀心底所有澄澈的情绪，要他只感受到单纯的喜悦与热情。  
在弹奏舞曲的人是戈赛克又是边伯贤，这位艺术大师只是勾着嘴角冲都暻秀抛半个媚眼，他就不再是那没个正经的混账了，比起演奏，他更像是在吸引舞伴，像是在求爱。这支俏皮的曲子被边伯贤演绎出了独特的浪漫风情，仿佛只为取悦都暻秀而存在一般，每个音节都像是邀请，像是暗示，不允许都暻秀不为他着迷。  
我真TM是个天才，过分美丽又过分才华横溢。  
满意地收获了都暻秀满脸的赞美和他的掌声，边伯贤早就无所谓其他观众的反应了，只由衷夸自己的英明，不枉费时间翻出这支曲子练回了昔日的手感。

待边伯贤的表演结束，都暻秀内心的躁动平息下来，时间也折腾过去不少。都暻秀勉强还记得小朋友们下午是要去看电影，虽说感到有点无力回天，姑且还是提醒了一下边伯贤继续跟行程。  
电影院，多么暧昧的空间，充满无限遐想的圣地，哪怕是啵啵也非常顺理成章，都暻秀认为不可以。  
两人火急火燎赶到的时候有两个厅已经开始检票，边伯贤草草在等候大厅巡视一圈并没有发现目标人物，便连忙招呼都暻秀去买票。就着到底是一号厅的恐龙片还是二号厅的爱情片这个问题，两人发生了一点小小的分歧，虽然都暻秀怒道小孩子看爱情片成何体统，可到底约会看恐龙有些荒谬，只得听边伯贤的买了二号厅场次的票。  
然而就在他俩跑进二号厅的那瞬间，等在洗手间门口的白贤笑眯眯地把包还给了庆洙，两个小孩开开心心走回大厅，确认完开演时间很有闲情逸致地决定先去买饮料。  
与此同时摸黑弓着身子找到座位落座的大人们还没察觉到真相，等禁止盗摄的宣传影片放完了，都暻秀才发现不对劲。  
“这电影怎么没几个人看。”  
“嗳真的，四舍五入咱俩包场啦。”  
“包你个头啊，他俩人呢？”  
“啊，拉闸，看来他们选了恐龙。这什么思路啊，小屁孩真的难懂。”  
“现在怎么办。”  
“来都来了，看完吧就。”  
电影正式开始，都暻秀只得闭上了想骂脏话的嘴，无济于事地瞪了眼边伯贤。  
事实证明这部电影人气低迷还是有原因的，这貌似是个现实向的悲情片，电影里所有人物的感情波动幅度都被拉到了正常人的三倍大，一切的爱恨都被渲染得浓郁又响亮，为的就是推观众进它痛彻心扉的旋涡，生生逼出过量的心酸感触。导演只用十五分钟就催得都暻秀昏昏欲睡，这也不能怪他不入戏，实在是自我标榜绝不感情用事的冷酷男人get不到泪点。  
人是有丰富情感的，不可能只靠着爱情活着。  
况且都暻秀都听到边伯贤打第四个哈欠了，说明这电影是真的不行。  
软下腰将脑袋靠上椅背，都暻秀虚着眼睛看着不知所谓的旁白字幕滚过，耳中的声音也逐渐虚弱，所有感官都病恹恹地提不起劲儿，最后只剩下嗅觉，只能隐约嗅到身旁的人身上淡淡的香气。  
[找不到终点的恋慕是在心口徘徊的蝴蝶，它横冲直撞地、用薄纱状的翅膀一次又一次煽动起心痛，直到哪一天它死去、腐烂——也或许它永远不会消失]  
“醒了？想起我了吗。”  
“···我没失忆，你又玩什么梗呢。”磁性的男声恐怕是夹带着过量荷尔蒙，都暻秀迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到边伯贤近在咫尺的软绵绵笑容，心狠狠地一动，然后选择不配合他演戏。  
“电影啦。”显然也是刚睡醒的边伯贤眼睛雾蒙蒙的，他压抑住了嘴唇再往前凑一厘米的冲动，直起身子抹掉打哈欠溢出的泪花，揉着脖子懒洋洋道，“总之睡得还算不错，能给它打个两星。”  
“几点了。”  
“不到四点。”  
“噢···”  
“白贤和庆洙现在应该在隔壁书店。”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么样，要去吗？还是回家。”  
“回家。”  
“那，走吧。”  
有些晃神的都暻秀走到电影院门口才被冷风吹清醒，边伯贤很合时宜道自己是开车来的，又把都暻秀塞进了门里，自己小跑着去取车。都暻秀望着边伯贤离开的方向出神，坐上车后也没任何不自在，真诚道过谢之后便不客气地开始指路，意思是顺道买好晚餐的材料回家。这么一来边伯贤也不假惺惺摆礼仪了，跟在都暻秀屁股后头天花乱坠地报菜名，都暻秀嘴上说着滚蛋，倒还是挑了其中几样自己能做的食材。  
“都葛格我们下次别看电影了，去玩密室逃脱怎么样？还有海洋馆，有企鹅哦。”  
“港口的海洋馆？倒是没去过。”  
“看，我上次拍的照片！”  
“我觉得你还是放弃摄影比较好，拍的鱼看得我都想吃刺身了。”  
“那就吃吧！在打折嘛不是。那边的草莓蛋糕也还有圣诞折扣。”  
“要吃自己去拿。”  
“O~K~!”  
逛完生活超市出来太阳已经准备下班了，温暖慵懒的余晖撒到都暻秀脸上，不知为何替他披上一层淡淡的寂寞感。边伯贤不喜欢都暻秀颊边有些刺目的光晕，那使他看不清都暻秀的表情，他小小地骂自己不可理喻，竟然臆想着都暻秀的脆弱而生出太多温柔的感情，却也无力去挣扎，只轻声问都暻秀，“去我家还是你家？”  
“我家吧，厨房用得习惯了。”  
“要叫白贤庆洙一起吃饭吗？”  
“···随你。”  
“遵命，我这就发信息。”  
虽然这一整天的进展都和俩人预想的背道而驰，但还算得上愉快，最后还能赚一次家庭聚餐，血赚不亏。车程并不长，但边伯贤还是打开了车内的音响，挺有兴致地用手指在方向盘上敲着节奏，还跟着飙起了副歌的高音。都暻秀看了眼歌名，感觉可以加入自己的歌单。  
到家后边伯贤一副想打下手的亢奋样，被都暻秀毫不犹豫掀出了厨房，判处了“不添乱就是帮大忙”的死刑。边伯贤不气馁，还非要和抽油烟机音量一争高下，靠在厨房门口扯着嗓子和都暻秀单方面聊天，后者对所有问题均以单音节回复，偶尔给个激似白眼的无语眼神。  
等两个人布置好餐桌，两个小朋友还没回家。都暻秀大抵是认为时机差不多成熟了，冲着边伯贤‘喂’了一声。  
馋嘴猫喂先生乖巧地歪过脑袋，甜甜地问有什么事，可惜心不在焉得太明显，筷子都被他玩出了花。  
“庆洙和白贤的事，我还是认为需要谨慎一些。”  
“嗯。就由我们一同见证吧！他们到底能坚持多久。”边伯贤夸张地敷衍着都暻秀，琢磨着一会儿是先喝汤还是先来块排骨，“不过都葛格啊，弟弟是不可能永远抓在手里不放的。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以换个什么捏牢怎么样。”瞟过来的笑眼中满是狡猾，边伯贤给出的建议听似调侃，其中藏了几分私心不得而知。  
“好啊。”  
边伯贤一抖，不知为何有种被猛兽锁定的错觉，他吞了口唾沫，怯怯地确认了一下都暻秀参不透情绪的淡定表情，心砰砰跳起来。  
“诶？”  
“海洋馆，是什么时候？”都暻秀想，到那时候大概就能确定，自己是不是真的要当州官。  
“今年最后一天。”不懂自己为何如此激动又急切的边伯贤，不可抑制地将薄唇笑成了方形。

都暻秀冲着冻到关节泛红的手不断呵气，白雾在眼前不断升起又消散，最终变出了边伯贤无奈的笑脸。不过两天没见而已，竟然就生出了奇怪的过量思念，都暻秀本以为四十八个小时远远不够，意志却在见到那个人漂亮的脸后立刻做好了抉择。  
“你就不能多穿一点衣服嘛，怎么总是看上去可怜兮兮的。”  
“反正一会儿就去室内了。”  
“那礼物方便现在给你吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“把话说清楚，就奖励你。”  
“不说就没有？”  
“不说就没有。”  
“哦，那我不要。”  
“哎？拜托了，请你告诉我吧！”  
“呵。”  
“‘呵’才不是答案。”  
“···我在意你。”  
“我猜也是，毕竟我这么优秀。”边伯贤得意地擅自决定了自己的胜利，把大费周章弄到的小礼物递到了都暻秀手里。就算对方不认，边伯贤也是打算要给的，不过有机可乘的事儿，他向来会为自己谋求最大化的利益。  
想把喜欢的东西死死抓在手里执念，这么看来边伯贤也一样。都暻秀不否认自己的自私，边伯贤也乐于承认自己的贪婪。  
“收好哦。不过我还是希望早一点获得交往的资格。”  
都暻秀把龙珠1的原版漫画收进怀里，冷漠道：“老实等三十二年。”  
却没绷住嘴角的笑。  
“真霸道，都葛格。不过我喜欢。”  
“别再那么叫我。”  
“可是你也没告诉过我名字啊···你知道我叫什么吗？”  
都暻秀和边伯贤面面相觑，头顶不断冒出问号，后知后觉自己在年底喜逢心动，却是中意了陌生人。

“总之，从互相自我介绍开始吧。这样很快就能说‘我们已经认识一年啦’。”

END.


End file.
